A gift from her
by Namine witch
Summary: It's Giotto's birthday and he's a bit down, but maybe a gift from special someone can cheer him up? FemTsuna


**AN: My first KHR oneshot written for Giotto's birthday who is one of my favorite characters of this anime. Hope like it.**

* * *

"Another gift from ally, Giotto where should I put it?" G entered his boss's office with wrapped box in hand.

Blonde looked at him, looking up from paper he was reading. He looked at the gift before he motioned his head to the corner of the room, " Put it here"

The Storm Guardian did as told, tossing the box into growing pile of gifts which were received from friends, allies and family.

"Happy Birthday, Giotto," he said softly smiling at his friend before leaving Primo's office to watch and control preparations for blonde's party.

"Thank you, G," Giotto called after him and the moment his Guardian left, Primo allowed himself to relax, sinking in his chair and massaging his closed eyes and at the same time letting out a sigh.

Today was 25th of January his birthday. He loved his birthday, but today he wasn't in the mood for celebration. Instead being with guests he wanted spend time with his Guardians and close friends just sitting, drinking tea with cake and talking with each other, but they couldn't. He had to be at this party. Because like Daemon once said: "noblesse oblige".

Giotto sighed once more before getting up from his seat. He needed fresh air and fast before his mood worsened. Maybe a small walk can cheer him up.

* * *

Giotto walked on the streets of Palermo inhaling chilly air filled with various scents. Of bread, fruits chocolate and other sweets. Many people recognized him and waved in greeting with smile on their faces. He did the same. This was that he created Vongola for: bringing smiles' on people's face and protecting them.

He was about to turn the corner, when his Hyper Intuition gave him a warming and a second later he caught a falling girl. She let out a small 'oof' before looking at him. They both blinked recognizing each other.

"Giotto?"

"Tsuna?"

Blonde helped Brunette to stand and he took her appearance in. She had traveling outfit on her and cloak on her shoulders. Had she left the town and now returned from somewhere? He had been so busy lately what he didn't had time to visit town until now.

"I haven't seen you for while Giotto how are you?"

A small smile touched man's lips. Whenever he was around Tsuna he felt calm and his problems looked unimportant. Giotto thinks if Tsuna had flames it would be Sky just like his because she brings Harmony to people around her. And if to be honest he liked her. A lot. But Giotto couldn't confess for two reasons. One was usual for everyone who wasn't sure if their love interest liked them or not, blonde was in the same situation. The second reason was that many people in mafia had a grudge against Primo and looked for every possible solution to get rid of him. They could use Tsuna and if something happens to her he would never forgive himself. So he kept his feelings a secret.

"I'm fine and you? Have you been somewhere?"

The pair left the place where they met and right now were sitting on bench in the tree's shadow.

"I've been in Catania, visited friend of mine," brunette replied. A second later Tsuna looked like she remembered something and looks at Giotto with question in her eyes. "Ah, I almost forgot, to congratulate you Happy Birthday Giotto."

At this blonde winced as if he ate lemon and a strained smile touched his lips. Tsuna noticed this and assuming she said something wrong, looked at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry Giotto! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry! Sometimes I blurt out something without thinking!" At last sentence brunette begins rumbling and man places his hand on hers. She stopped and he sighs. Her glance falls on their hands; brunette blushed, said nothing but left her hand in place. A dust of pink painted his cheek as well while his heart beat so loudly what Primo could hear beats in his ears.

"It's alright Tsuna it's not your fault. I'm just not in the mood for celebration that's all." Giotto averted his gaze to the sky hoping brunette didn't noticed his red cheeks.

"Why? Something is bothering you? You can tell me I won't tell anyone I promise."

Blonde tried to tell it was fine she didn't need to worry but when he met Tsuna's gaze he knew if he lied, she could tell that. Giotto sighed once more and began to tell about what happens every year on his birthday and including today's ball.

"I understand how you feel. Sometimes my family can be just like yours. If you not in the mood for a party you can tell your friends about this and they help you overcome this."

Primo nodded in agreement closing his eyes and feeling the wind playing in his hair. He and Tsuna fell into comfortable silence. Giotto felt as if heavy weight left his shoulders and his mood wasn't as bad as before. And it happened just because he told his secret crush cause of his mood. The corners of blonde's mouth twitched upwards. Tsuna was truly amazing person.

Somewhere in the distance clock struck four'o'clock and brunette jumped on spot and pulled her hand away. Blonde cursed mentally on clock for ruining the moment. Why had it struck now? But moment is ruined anyway and Giotto had to return to Vongola Mansion to get ready for party before his family begins searching for him.

Blonde helped Tsuna stand up and for a few seconds they stood still looking each other in the eyes. Brunette blushed again.

"I -I need to go home before my friends get worried," Girl let out her hand from blonde's grip. But before she could walk away from Giotto Tsuna suddenly stopped as if she remembered something and turned around to face Primo.

"Ah, I almost forgot," Tsuna pulled out of her pocket a small twisted seashell which had a rare color. Orange. Like sky flames.

"I don't know why but when I saw this seashell while walking on beach in Catania I thought about you. I know it's not best birthday present, but take this."

Brunette stretched out her hand to give shell to Giotto and blonde covered her hand with his, smiling warmly at girl, causing her to blush again.

"Thank you Tsuna I like it."

Tsuna smiled and Giotto returned the gesture.

* * *

Later when he was returning home Giotto thought what it was the best birthday ever and no party could worse his mood.

After all gifts from one you love is the best gift on earth and bad mood can't fight this disappearing from person and leaving him feel nothing but happiness and love towards the person who gave them the gift.


End file.
